Sweets
by Sachi Fuchida
Summary: [A Kurogane and Tomoyo Oneshot] Everyone knows that Kurogane isn't fond of sweets, so it isn't surprising when he rejects a whole lot of them! But what happens when he's the one giving it out?


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, or the characters in it.

Summary: Everyone knows that Kurogane isn't fond of sweets, so it isn't surprising when he rejects a whole lot of them! But what happens when he's the one giving it out?

Author's Ramblings: Tada! 'Tis my second Kurogane and Tomoyo pairing fanfiction. I hope this one is alright, but please feel free to hand out some constructive criticism.

Dedication: Ooh! A dedication! I dedicate this story to **cryptically**, and I hope you like it bunches!

* * *

SWEETS

CANDIES GALORE AND A KISS

* * *

How Kurogane despised sweet things. 

It's not like they had done anything to him, not that this author knows of anyway. They just didn't suit his style. He, Kurogane, was the descendant of a top-ranking ninja, for heaven's sake! Most of his meals consisted of simple riceballs that he made - yes, he can cook some things - and a few other side dishes. But never in his life had he sat under his favorite shaded tree, opened his obento, and found _this. _

_This_ was **more **than one whole pound of sugary candies and sweets staring back at him.

_This _was **not** his usual riceballs.

_This _was **a lot** of caramels, truffles, cookies, cake, taffy, gummies, and even sugared gum weighing down his obento. There was a juice box too!

_This_ was **not** what he wanted for lunch, nor what he had packed. There was no trace of the simple meal he'd thought was in the box anymore.

The stoic male's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced around the school courtyard, as if the culprit would be hiding somewhere near him, smirking. Of course, Kurogane already had a very clear idea of who the villain was. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and goofy-looking. Ah, yes...Fai D. Flowright. With criminal in mind, the skilled swordsman stood abruptly, tucking away the obento for evidence in his backpack. Plowing through his sea of fangirls, he nodded simply in response to the squeals and swoons, but kept his keen eyes forward and his mind on choking the blonde to death.

Within moment, thanks to his long stride, Kurogane arrived at the main cafeteria. Scanning the area, the tall blonde's head popped up above everyone else's, making him all the more an easy target.

"Fai.." Kurogane grit his teeth, weaving in and out of the aisles. Finally reaching the table, the tall male dumped out the contents of his obento, glaring at the blonde.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo sat there beside Fai, blinking curiously from the red-eyed teen to the obento on the table. It was rare to see him lose his calm composure, except when it came to Fai. Speaking of Fai, he smiled innocently, his wide blue orbs smiling as well. "Yes, Kuro-tan?"

"You..." His words were forceful, slow, and deliberate. "Packed..." Glare. "My..." Glare. "Lunch..." Glare. "With..." Glare. "SWEETS!" Death glare. Now, normally, packing someone's lunch with sweets wouldn't exactly be the biggest prank to pull. But when one's sword had been replaced with a chocolate wand, their pillow filled with cotton candy, or their toothpaste replaced with jello, it gets rather irritating, no?

Sakura giggled softly, though stuffing a cracker in her mouth to silence herself. It was amusing to see Kurogane get so worked up about something, especially about candy. Who doesn't love sweet things? Turning to Syaoran, she flashed him a smile and continued to study their new math curriculum, which they were to have a test on the next Tuesday. Of course, she'd chosen her brunette friend as her study partner...There was something about him that just made her feel so safe..

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran stifled a chuckle as he watched the girl stare off into space, something she'd been doing more and more lately. Frankly, it was amusing, yet almost worrying for him. Shrugging the thought out of his mind, he resumed his explanation of how to do proofs the moment he regained her attention. Tomoyo, on the other hand, kept her violet orbs on Kurogane and Fai, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Ignoring the many eyes darting towards their table, Fai's pale hand flew to his hand, as if he was appalled at the thought. "Kuro-pippi! How could you say such a thing? I've hardly touched your obento today."

As funny as she found the situation, Tomoyo had learned quite quickly that Kurogane's temper could easily get out of hand; he was not one to be tested with these types of things. "Well...Kurogane, you could have my lunch," she suggested helpfully. "I'm not that hungry anyways." She nudged her own obento towards the direction of Kurogane with a smile. Her own lunch was comprised of riceballs, with little fillings in the middle, a peach, and a bottle of water. The ebony-haired female had been in a rush that morning, and hadn't packed anything fancy. All the more better for Kurogane, right?

Shaking his head obstinately, the standing male pushed it back to her, in an almost delicate way. "No thanks, Tomoyo. You eat it," his voice was gruff, and he averted her eyes. Moments afterwards, he recovered, glaring down Fai. "Watch your back, Fai." Of course, it was an empty threat; Kurogane would never hurt Fai...that badly.

All four at the table looked at the retreating back of the Kurogane, Fai sighing a bit. "I really didn't touch his obento though!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms in the slightest bit.

"Right," Syaoran chuckled, then quickly scribbled something on his paper. "Don't push Kurogane too far, Fai. You know how he gets, especially since the exams are coming around," the aspiring architect warned his friend.

"B-But!!!" Fai sputtered, eyes widening. For the one time that he told the truth, nobody believed him. Groaning good-naturedly, Fai snatched a caramel candy from the pile of sweets that had once taken up the space in Kurogane's obento. "I really didn't touch his obento today. I mean...Maybe I went through his house and put a few sugary things here and there, but I didn't even think of his lunch," the blonde's eyes sparkled mischievously as he recalled his sneaking about that morning. "But, I must say, that's a brilliant idea," he added.

Tomoyo stifled a smile. Though she wouldn't come outright and say it, she knew that Fai wasn't the culprit. Her smile turned into a thoughtful frown momentarily. But there must be a better way of going about this.

The next day, Kurogane sat under his lone tree once more, ignoring the now normal squeals and whispers that surrounded him. Opening his obento suspiciously, a wave of relief washed over him, though nothing on his facial expression showed that, of course. Stacked neatly as it had been that morning were his riceballs, a sealed bowl of soup, and absolutely no sign of any purely sugar substance. A satisfactory smirk crossed his face, and he commenced eating his lunch. But as he neared the bottom of his obento, the tall male realized that a foreign object had once again invaded his lunch. But this…This was a pleasant surprise.

One-thousand yen sat folded neatly, warm from resting beneath the heated soup. A thin strip of paper held the money together, and in a neat cursive handwriting, it said: "Sorry about yesterday! Tomorrow's lunch is on me."

That handwriting…Where had he seen it before? Those perfectly looped l's and slightly crooked t's held his gaze for minutes on end before Kurogane finally, slowly and deliberately, rose. Like any good ninja, he needed to strategize before making his move.

Syaoran stretched, plopping down at the cafeteria table beside Sakura, who gently rested her head in her arms, taking a cat nap. A night had passed since the past day, as well as many hours wasted on studying rather than sleeping for the brunette male and female. It did pay off in the end though, as both felt accomplished and confident about their scores after they'd gotten a few days to recover from their exhaustion. Smiling softly at Sakura, Syaoran resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her tousled hair. Abruptly, the sleepy teen looked up at her friend, returning a bright smile. Pink spread across his cheeks, which did not fade until fifteen minutes later.

A chuckled aroused from Fai, who loved to see the two lovebirds. Glancing at Tomoyo, a smile graced her own features, but she wasn't looking at Sakura and Syaoran. Her violet orbs were cast downwards, into the depths of her obento.

All one-thousand yen were present in her obento, on top of a scrap of paper. It read in a familiar, and slightly messy, handwriting: "No, dinner's on me at six. And don't refuse because I'm giving you something I don't give out often: a kiss." Tomoyo threw a glance towards the open cafeteria doors towards Kurogane's lone tree, where he sat, eating a rice ball. But it wasn't the fact that he had rice on his face that made her laugh and her heart lurch forward, but rather what she found next to the note…

A chocolate kiss.

* * *

Author's Ramblings: Whee!! I was actually very pleased with the way this one turned out, but I don't know about you guys. :) Read and review for me! 


End file.
